


Gift

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Office AU, Oneshot, mikasa/sasha/annie, xmas gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: At their annual Christmas work party, Historia decides to announce that she has accepted a job elsewhere. Ymir, having secretly been in love with Historia forever, finally decides to confess her feelings.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidnyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/gifts).



Every year, their office held an end of year Christmas party. Regardless if they celebrated it or not, most of them made sure to participate. No one would pass up the offer of free food and booze, Ymir especially. Not only was it a great place for her to eat her entire weight in mini hotdogs and pies, but it was also full of juicy drama of all kinds. For some reason Christmas seemed to be the time that people made outrageous announcements, declarations, and stupid mistakes.

Ymir stared at her reflection, pushing her tie this way and that until it was just right. She smoothed her short hair back, wondered about parting it in the middle, but decided not to and left her hair to lay naturally. She needed to cut it, she decided, curling her fingers through the brown strands. Her hair reached her ears now, and to her standard that was way too long.

At work they usually wore white and light blue as per their company’s colours, but tonight she had decided on a red button up with a black tie and black dress pants. It was mandatory to dress smartly, even if they were to eat at MacDonalds. Pixis, their CEO, was an incredibly successful and influential man, but he was so weird. Unlike most of the men and women in his position, he insisted on personally getting to know each and every individual that worked for him. He knew them by name and he somehow always knew what was happening in their lives.

Once Ymir had slept with one of the secretaries, and the next day Pixis had given her a brow wiggle and a thumbs up, and Ymir hadn’t been able to look at him for weeks after that. He was a really nice person, but Ymir was just naturally distrustful of people. She kept expecting the other shoe to drop. One day Pixis would turn around and fire a line of people for no reason at all. At least, that’s what Ymir liked to think.

She grabbed her coat on her way out and buttoned it up as she left her third floor apartment. It was freezing already just in the ride down in the elevator. She regretted not grabbing her scarf and gloves, but it was too late and she wasn’t going to turn around for something so trivial.

The elevator paused on the second floor and the doors whirred open. In stepped a small, coat clad figure. Ymir’s heart immediately skipped a beat.

“Good evening Ymir,” Historia said with a smile. “You look really nice.”

Ymir felt her face heat up, but she forced herself to smile back and appear as cool and collected as she could. “Thanks. You too.”

Historia’s smile brightened and she turned forward. The ride down to the parking lot underground was quick, but somehow an eternity. Ymir’s eyes kept straying to Historia. She would force them away, but they would slide right back. Historia was absolutely beautiful. No doubt beneath her coat she wore a tight, beautiful dress. Her hair was done up in an elaborate curl and twist of pale blonde hair. Her neck was entirely exposed and pale, and Ymir fought off the urge to step forward and run her fingertips and lips along that skin. She cleared her throat, blinked rapidly and focused on the pain of her nails digging into her hands. Historia turned to her, blue eyes sparkling.

“Are you riding on your own?”

Ymir nodded. “Sure am.”

That smile was so fucking beautiful. “I’ll meet you there, then?” Somehow, her voice sounded hopeful. There was something oddly heavy in Historia’s gaze. “I’d like to tell you something before the festivities start.”

The doors opened and Historia sauntered out, not even giving Ymir a chance to respond. Ymir could only stand and stare dumbly, so long that the doors started closing and she had to shoot an arm out to stop it. By the time Ymir sprinted into the parking area, Historia’s black Ferrari was already speeding into the night.

Ymir exhaled a long breath and slumped over to her car. She pressed a hand over her chest a moment, willing her heart to ease. If there was one thing in this world Ymir was most certain of, it was that she was insanely in love with Historia.

There was just something about Historia that drew Ymir in. From the first day at the office Ymir had been transfixed by her. Most of the people were, so Ymir had never assumed she had a chance. She wasn’t shy about getting a date, about having her occasional one night stands. But Historia had become something else, something ethereal.

It was Historia that had introduced herself first. Ymir remembered that day like it was yesterday, not five years ago. She had been standing by the water dispenser, the small cup in her hand shaking violently as she tried to align it properly to pour some water in. She’d had a really bad week, having to adapt to a new city and a new job that was quickly overwhelming her. She’s barely slept at all.

“Let me help you.”

A small, slim hand took the cup from her hand, and Historia poured the water for her. When she handed it over, she smiled beautifully, but frowned when she noticed the dark circles underneath Ymir’s eyes. Ymir had felt mortified then, to look so dishevelled in front of a goddess.

“Hi,” Ymir had blurted in a panic.

Historia’s brows connected. “Hi,” she responded. “You’re Ymir, right?”

Ymir felt elated that Historia knew her name. “Yes! Yes I am. And you’re Historia.” It wasn’t a question.

Suddenly and without warning, Historia reached up and touched her cheeks, as if to caress the creases out of her skin, put the colour back into her face. She pulled back so suddenly that she nearly tripped, and clasped her hands together against her chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she said in a rush of one breath. “I should have asked. That was so weird. Oh my god.”

Ymir stared at her. Historia’s cheeks started to redden and it was clear that she was very embarrassed. Ymir, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted. Historia had just touched her. It tingled where their skin had touched. Ymir snorted rather ungracefully, and then she’d reached out and ruffled Historia’s perfectly combed hair.

“It’s okay. Now we’re even.”

Historia had pouted up at her, and when Ymir’s heart had done a flip, she realized that she was steadily and rapidly falling.

From that day forth, Historia had made a pleasant nuisance of herself. She always dropped by Ymir’s cubicle, be it with gossip, news or simple small talk. Sometimes she brought snacks, sometimes gifts. Ymir had been overwhelmed at first, and deeply touched. She had assumed Historia did this with everyone, but then Pixis had slid behind her chair, put his hands on her shoulders and sighed like a proud father.

“I see Historia has been courting you,” he’d said with a happy jingle in his voice.

Ymir went stiff in her seat from the fact that the big boss was touching her, standing over her, that the tip of his tie was tickling the back of her neck and making her want to squirm in her seat. His words sent a burst of heat through her, and so she took a breath and stared forward.

“What?”

“She does not do this for everyone, Ymir,” he’d said. “No one, actually. She usually keeps to herself. You’re the first I’ve seen her spend so much time with.” He’d leaned in close until his breath was at her ear. “Go get her, tiger.” He released her shoulders then, gave her back a pat and then strolled out, whistling. It took Ymir a solid five minutes to relax her body enough to slump back in her chair. Then she dropped her head back and stared up at the ceiling, heart pounding.

So yeah, after that, she learnt that Historia only really interacted with _her_ to the extent that she did. It made her feel warm all over. Of course she would fall in love. Of course with every lunch they shared, every new thing she learnt about Historia, she would grow to love her. Them living in the same apartment building was a happy coincidence When the months turned into years and Ymir became surer of her feelings, a fear set in. Historia was too perfect. Too real. There was no way Historia would feel the same. With that fear, Ymir had never confessed. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to.

They had a special hall dedicated to functions at the office, but this time Pixis had decided to take the fun to the beach. He’d rented out the entire restaurant there and reserved it for them. When Ymir got there it was already packed, and she pushed her way inside, searching for anyone familiar. With a breathy sigh of relief she recognized Nanaba by the snack table, and rushed over to greet her. They high fived.

“Looking sharp,” Nanaba mumbled over a mouthful of chips. She covered her mouth and blushed.

“And you’re a pig as usual,” Ymir laughed.

Nanaba wiped her mouth with a napkin and rolled her eyes. “Sorry,” she said. “I was just really hungry. Dinner is only starting at nine.”

Ymir locked at her watch. “Half an hour then.”

“Enough time for the usual yearly drama.”

Ymir snickered. “Wonder who it will be this time.”

“I heard that Reiner hit on Pixis’ daughter and almost got fired for it,” Nanaba said. “But that could also be bullshit. Apparently he’s sleeping with Bert too.”

Ymir was the one to roll her eyes this time. “Reiner will fuck anything with a pulse.”

“Fuck you too, carpet muncher,” Reiner growled as he approached. Ymir narrowed her eyes at him, and for a long moment they merely stared.

At the same time they broke eye contact and collapsed into a tight, painful hug, each trying to hurt the other more. Reiner laughed first as he pulled away. He grabbed Ymir’s tie and undid it.

“Hey, leave the tie alone,” Ymir growled at him.

Reiner scoffed. “Listen, I need to get laid tonight. You’re too hot in this getup. Stop stealing all the ladies.”

Ymir hurriedly fixed her tie. It was warm in the restaurant despite the frosty rain outside, so she’d removed her coat and rolled up her sleeves. Reiner had done the same. His dark blue button up strained harshly against his broad shoulders and chest. Any minute now the fabric at his biceps would rip.

“Maybe all of the ladies want pussy, not dick. Ever thought about that?” Ymir suggested with a lifted brow. Nanaba was starting to blush.

“Oh please, they love this dick.”

“Ew. No one loves your dick.”

Reiner smiled mischievously. “That’s not what Connie said last night.”

“Oh god,” Nanaba groaned. She dropped her plate on the table and dusted her hands off. “Okay. I’m out. Have fun. I’m going over there to get a drink.”

Nanaba rushed away from them, red to the tips of her ears. She wasn’t a prude, but crude language really, really embarrassed her. That’s why Ymir and Reiner loved to swear like sinners whenever they were around her. With her gone now, they decided to tone it down.

“Seriously though, you look good.”

Ymir smiled at him. “Thank you. You too. Are you somehow getting bigger?”

“Yup. I’m bodybuilding.”

“I can see that, Jesus. Are you eating people or something? That’s so much muscle.”

He playfully flexed his shoulders and arms. “These guns don’t need cannibalism.”

“What the fuck are we even talking about?”

He laughed and shook his head. They decided to depart and look for drinks, too. Ymir merely surfed the crowd, seeing no one else she really cared to approach and talk to. She spotted Sasha standing off to the side, looking unusually nervous, though still stuffing her face with pastries. When Mikasa walked through the door, she was alone and glowering. Ymir watched her stomp across the room towards Sasha, where they had a small, hushed argument. Sasha was going pink with embarrassment, Mikasa with anger. Eventually Mikasa threw her hands up and walked off. Annie entered then, looking just as peeved off. Ymir’s eyebrows nearly went into her hairline.

Sasha was single, but open to anything. Everyone at the office knew that. Mikasa and Annie had been dating since highschool, and they were all surprised that they hadn’t gotten married yet. There seemed to be trouble in paradise, though. Ymir had seen them fight often. That’s what happened when you lived and worked with someone. But never like this.

Berthold was lingering nervously by the drink table, eyeing the situation with Mikasa and co. like he knew something, so Ymir approached him.

“Bert.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. His glass went flying and red wine spilled all over his black shirt. He cursed softly and grabbed for napkins. “Hey Ymir,” he mumbled. “Sorry about that.”

“Sorry for scaring you.”

“That’s alright. I scare easy.”

She resisted the urge to tease him. “Listen, what’s up with Kasa and her girls?”

Berthold paused. His eyes shifted to his feet. “Nothing,” he whispered. Ymir leaned in closer. “Really, it’s nothing,” he insisted.

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “Did someone cheat?” His eyes flew open, so she knew she’d hit bullseye. “Ooh my god. Who banged who? Who told? Who found out?”

Berthold swallowed loudly. “Look, I don’t know the actual details. I just saw Mikasa in Sasha’s office doing, er, not work related stuff.”

“I heard Annie cheated with Sasha,” Connie interjected suddenly, having approached silently. He had a glass of beer in his hand. Berthold and Ymir stared down at him, and he looked up at them. He was so damn short.

“Really?” Berthold said. “I’m sure I saw them together.”

“Well, my source said Annie slipped out of the office to see Sasha.”

Ymir mulled it over. She looked over at where Sasha was standing. Annie chose that moment to stride over to Sasha, who brightened and then blushed upon seeing her. The three of them curiously watched the soft argument unfold, until Annie sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, and Sasha pointed to where Mikasa had stormed out onto the beach. Annie quickly went that direction.

“You know what,” Ymir spoke up, breaking the silence around them. “I think both Annie and Mikasa were fucking Sasha behind each other’s backs, and they just now figured it out.”

The two of them stared at her, and then their eyes widened and they started nodding. “Makes sense,” Connie said.

“Somehow it does,” Berthold agreed.

They all took a sip of their drinks.

“What’re you guys looking at?” Historia asked, popping up by Ymir’s elbow. Ymir nearly sent her drink flying, but managed to catch her balance. She still blushed and had to clear her throat. Connie started snickering at her and Berthold looked remorseful.

“Nothing,” Ymir grunted. “Just the usual drama.”

Historia surveyed the area. “Oh, the threesome thing?” she enquired. All eyes went to her, so she laughed and shrugged. “What? Sasha can’t keep anything to herself. So Annie and Mikasa approached her for a threesome, which they did. And apparently it was great and just a onetime thing. But then both Annie and Mikasa started seeing Sasha secretly, thinking the other wasn’t doing it too. Sasha thought they were in an open relationship so she went along with it. About a month of this, Sasha made a comment to Mikasa about sex with Annie, and that’s how they found out. Apparently they’re more pissed at each other for never mentioning it than doing it.” She shook her head. “I’ll never understand those three.”

Connie slurped down his beer and lifted a hand to wave goodbye before departing. Berthold did the same and scooted down the table, sweating. He was still trying to get the wine out of his shirt.

“Thanks for explaining that,” Ymir said. “We were speculating.”

Historia gave her a secretive smile. “That’s alright. Sasha is one of the few people I actually love. She doesn’t care if other people know. She’s just upset that her girls are upset.”

It was so weird. Honestly, Ymir had never met such a group of odd people in her life before, and yet she somehow felt at home among them. Did that make her weird too? Probably. Her fixation on Historia probably wasn’t healthy. Neither was her inability to trust anyone.

“Do you have a moment to quickly slip away with me?” Historia asked her in a whisper. “Before Pixis tries to do his big speech.”

Ymir swallowed. “Sure.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not whisking you away to have my way with you.” She laughed, and it was musical, and Ymir wished more than anything that Historia _was_ whisking her away to have her way with her.

Maybe it showed on her face, maybe not, because Historia gave her a wink and gently took her hand, pulling her along to the hallway that led to the restroom. They entered together and Historia checked that they were alone before she finally released Ymir’s hand and clasped her own together. She inhaled deeply.

“Is everything okay?” Ymir asked. Her stomach was twisted up in knots and her heart was fluttering. The most hopeful part of her brain wondered if Historia was about to confess to her, but it all seemed a bit too light hearted for that. And why by the toilets? Made no sense.

“I’m fine, everything is fine.” Historia’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I wanted to tell you first, because I consider you my closest friend.” Ymir was both elated and angered by that term. She hated it and loved it. “And I didn’t want you to find out when Pixis announces it, or by someone else. I respect you too much.” She finally looked up. “And I’ll miss you too much.”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “Jesus Christ, are you dying?” She rushed forward and grabbed hold of Historia’s shoulders, panicked. Historia laughed at her, though, and gave her hand a gentle pat.

“I’m fine, Ymir. It’s nothing to do with my health. Although in a sense, I will be gone.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “Starting in the New Year, I’m leaving the company. I’ve accepted a job overseas and I’m moving very soon. I wanted to tell you personally first.”

Ymir withdrew her hands as if she had been burned. She furrowed her brows, so confused that Historia’s words seemed jumbled up in her ears before they were made sense of and she understood. Her heart sank down into her guts. “You’re leaving?” she uttered barely above a whisper.

Historia smiled, but it was sad. “I am. The offer was too good to pass up.”

There were so many conflicting emotions. Ymir wanted to lash out in anger, to slap that smile from her face and scream _how could you?_ But that would be too selfish. Historia always made her want to be selfless, be the better version of herself that she could be. Instead of being a petulant child, instead of frowning and pouting and being upset, she forced herself to beam and pulled Historia into a crushing hug.

“Fuck me up, congrats!” She twirled her around before setting her down. Historia was laughing. “I’m so happy for you. God, that’s so great. Not many people get an opportunity like that. You really deserve it.”

Despite her wide smile, there was just something too dim in her eyes. Ymir was too upset to really focus on it, so she ignored it altogether.

“Thank you Ymir. I really appreciate that. Pixis will announce it tonight in his speech.”

Ymir nodded, still beaming, but when they turned and left the restroom her smile dropped and fell off her face, crumbling to ash beneath her feet. She stared at the back of Historia’s head, every desperate word hanging on her tongue, but none taking the leap. She wanted to shout for her to stop, spin her around and push her to the wall, where she would crush their lips together and taste her, and imprint everything that was Historia into her brain, forever. But she couldn’t. People were milling about, staring, talking.

Pixis stumbled over to a restaurant staff member who held out a microphone to him. He grabbed it and sent a screech through the room, making everyone cringe. Ymir felt light headed, sick. She drifted away from Historia until she couldn’t see her anymore, so if she threw up she could do it quickly and quietly. Anxiety knotted in her tummy like growths, ready to take her heart and her life.

“You okay?” Connie asked, standing beside her now. She numbly nodded, and him being careless, he shrugged and accepted it.

Pixis began his speech. It was long and winded and slurred, and when he announced that Historia would be leaving many people were surprised and saddened, but they all cheered for her and even dedicated a toast, and Historia flushed, blushed and grinned in delight. Ymir had to look away, because it made her too angry.

This wasn’t Historia’s fault. She should have told her how she felt sooner, confessed these bleeding, throbbing emotions. Maybe then Historia would have said no, would have decided that the opportunity here, with Ymir, was better than anything else. That was selfish. It was so, so selfish, but Ymir didn’t care anymore.

Pixis made mention of Historia’s quitting again, and it sent a rage through Ymir like no other. Rage at herself, at the world.

“No.” She straightened. “ _No._ ” She started pushing forward, shoving people out of her way, ignoring every slurred word blared from the speakers. People cursed at her and people pushed back, but she forced herself forward until she burst into the vacant centre of the crowd, and everything went silent. Pixis stared at her with wide, dazzled eyes. Even though she had interrupted him, he probably knew why she did it. He offered the microphone. Hand shaking, Ymir took it.

She turned towards the people. Historia was right there, in the centre of it, the front. Her brows were connected and a question swam in her eyes. _Ymir, what on earth are you doing?_

“Don’t go,” she croaked weakly. She spotlight and the alcohol made her tongue feel fat. She looked directly at Historia, gaze spearing right through her. “I said I was happy for you, but I lied.” The crowd gasped, some shouted an insult. Someone even told her to fuck off so that they could eat. She ignored all of them. “I mean, I am happy that you got it, but I’m not happy that you’re leaving. I feel sick, Historia. I want to scream and throw a table and rampage until you understand how I feel.” The words started pouring out of her then, a mind of their own. “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to walk by your cubicle and see it empty, or worse, filled with someone else. I don’t want to use the elevator alone, knowing you’ll never use it again. I don’t want to give up on that moment when we say goodbye and go to our cars, and I’ll stand still and watch you until you’ve driven away. I don’t want to give up the way I feel about you.” She gasped on a breath. Historia’s eyes were wide, almost bulging out. She was blushing fiercely.

“What are you saying?” Historia asked her.

Ymir handed the microphone off to someone and stepped forward until she was in front of Historia. Her heart was thrumming in her throat. Hesitantly, scared, she took Historia’s hands in her own. “I’m saying, that I love you. Everything about you. I love the spots that you occupy in my life. I can’t give that up. I can’t say goodbye to you. Please, don’t go.” She would not cry, but she wanted to. Historia was crying, though. Tears streamed down her flaming cheeks.

“You love me?” she whispered in a breath of awe.

Ymir’s heart fluttered. “Hell fucking yes I do.”

Historia surged forward and kissed her, making Ymir bow enough so that their lips would meet. It was sweet and messy and desperate, and Ymir’s hair would be a mess for it. The group of people around them erupted into cheers, and someone patted Ymir on the back, but she was too lost and caught up in the sensation of Historia against her mouth.

Pixis told everyone to find a table and order some damn food, and Ymir finally pulled away long enough to gently brush their noses. Historia was panting, flushed. Her eyes finally looked alive.

“You finally said it,” she uttered dreamily.

“You knew?”

“I hoped.”

Ymir sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s so selfish of me to ask you to stay.”

“It would be selfish of me to want to stay.” She smiled then, caressed the side of Ymir’s jaw. “I guess I could, you know. Stay. Pixis offered the same salary, but I wanted a change in my life. This change is better than that one. I want this. I want you.”

Ymir wanted to whoop with joy, but she’d caused enough of a stir. She pulled Historia to a table, and together they sat down. People were still staring, some flung good hearted insults or teases, but Ymir took it all in. They ordered food and they kissed, and when it came time to leave, they drove, Ymir behind Historia, and they shared the elevator up to Ymir’s floor where they stumbled through her door, clothes slipping and falling to the floor.

They collapsed on the bed, mouths together, fingers dancing and thrusting and touching. They breathed sighs of relief and pleasure, moans of ecstasy. They shuddered together and collapsed together, and when morning came and Ymir woke, naked, with Historia in her arms, her heart swelled and her body warmed.

This was the best Christmas ever. And Historia was her most precious gift.


End file.
